


The Tie That Binds

by misura



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Missing Scene, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Are you one of those men who get uncomfortable with women who hold more power than they do?"
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	The Tie That Binds

"You never did answer my question, you know," Julia said, reaching for his shirt - or no, his tie, David realized, which she was welcome to, given that he had no more use for it than he had for his shirt at the moment.

He kissed her, savoring the sensation of her body against his, both of them still half-clothed, but getting close to where they wouldn't be, where they'd both be naked and touch each other skin against skin, when everything would be perfect and simple.

"What question would that be, love?" He wanted her. That should be simple, too, but it wasn't.

Julia grinned at him, twirling his tie around her finger, and he remembered another woman telling him, _She's got you wrapped around her finger_ , and he thought, _Not me, just my tie. Ma'am._

"Are you one of those men who get uncomfortable with women who hold more power than they do?"

"No," David said, and then, to prove it and to see her reaction, "Ma'am."

Julia laughed, low and throaty, and pushed him back against the bed, his tie still in her hand. He glanced at it, almost but not quite asking and she said, "You've got a spare, haven't you? So I can put this one to a use slightly different than the one it's meant for?"

He considered asking what she had in mind, but decided to say, "Yes, ma'am," instead, liking the effect it had on her, liking the way he seemed to be able to turn her on, get her hot simply by talking.

"Put up your hands," she whispered in his hair, lowering her head to kiss his neck, and he thought, _oh_ , imagining himself, his hands tied, helpless and at her mercy - though not entirely, of course; his legs'd still be free, and depending on how she did it, he'd still have some limited use of his hands, his arms.

"Ma'am," he said, complying, and she rewarded him with an up, close and personal look at her breasts as she reached up, wounding his tie around his hands - not tying them to anything else, so it felt more like a game, play-acting, though David admitted it was fun enough.

"All right?" she asked, her own hands wandering, exploring, teasing.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. She'd gotten his pants off and he felt her pressed against him, knowing that unless he did something to ruin the moment, she'd have him just like this, as perfect as could be and him needing to do nothing but lie there and let it happen, let her do whatever she wanted.

"Good." She smiled at him. "Good man," and then he felt her slide down his cock, and he heard himself moan and tell her to hurry, please, Julia, but she only laughed again, head thrown back, before she proved to him why all men who had a problem with woman holding power were bloody idiots who didn't know what they were missing out on.

(He later decided that she might have listened if he'd called her 'ma'am' again, but probably not.)


End file.
